Dance the Night Away
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: "He honestly hadn't imagined the night would take this route, but Carla was in her element and he had to admit, he was enjoying the view" Two, maybe three parter.
1. Chapter 1

Carla's hand held firmly onto Peter's as they strode along the pavement, heading towards the posh restaurant that he was taking them to. Everything about them screamed that they were together, there was no denying it. Their bodies were positioned sub consciously towards each other at a slight angle, their eyes focusing on the person next to them intensely rather than on where they were going.

"Ooh, I think this is it love" Peter smiled, taking his eyes off Carla for a brief moment and indicating to the restaurant in front of them.

"Err Peter, are you sure Darlin'?"

"Yeah course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Carla shook her head in response, trying to hide the laugh she was desperate to relieve herself of. It didn't take long for Peter to realise why Carla was so surprised at his choice as they stepped inside, the warm air instantly flushing their cold faces.

The loud thudding of the music was the first thing they noticed, the almost half naked women dancing and flirting around obviously desperate men was the second. Carla brought her hand up to her mouth, finally giving into herself and laughing, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at Peter. "Couldn't even get this right could I" Peter sighed, not seeing the funny side as Carla was. "Oh don't be like that love, come on lets get a drink" Carla pulled on Peter's hand, tugging him towards an empty seat as far away from the dancing as possible. "Come on!" Peter relented and sat down opposite her, his eyes meeting hers.

After a moments silence, they both erupted into laughter "I know I said I were a cheap date Peter but come on" Carla spoke through breaths. "Sorry love, I honestly didn't know"

"Yeah yeah. You just wanted to eye up the girls dancing didn't ya"

"Oi, you know that's not true, I am sorry"

"I know how you can make it up to me love" Carla motioned towards the dance floor, smiling at the waiter who placed two cokes on their table. "He fancies you" Peter said after he left, giving him daggers once his back was turned.

"Eh, who can blame him babe, now come on, dance with me?"

"No way Carla! No way!"

"Come on! Please!"

"No, don't look at me like that, It's not happening. Nope. Uh uh"

Carla pouted, feigning annoyance as she stood up "Eh where are ya going?"

"Well, if you won't dance with me, there's plenty of men that will darlin' she fluttered her lashes and gave him a wink, seeing him relenting as he looked into her pleading eyes. He couldn't deny how good it was to see her slowly returning to her feisty self but he wasn't stupid. He already knew Carla was way out of his league and he wasn't about to give anyone else a chance to take her away. Besides, he guessed it meant he had a chance to show her off.

"One dance and then we go okay?"

"Promise!" Carla giggles sweetly and placed a kiss to his cheek before trotting off in her heels ahead of him, looking forward to dancing the night away, something she hadn't done since Frank's attack


	2. Chapter 2

The music was loud and overpowering, not the sort of thing Peter was used to and he hadn't been out dancing in a very long time. He honestly hadn't imagined the night would take this route, but Carla was in her element and he had to admit, he was enjoying the view. The smile on her face lit up the entire room and made his heart swell. The dress she wore was elegant yet showed her toned figure in all the right places.

Peter couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy he felt at the attention she was receiving, she had the men queueing to buy her drinks, to dance with her and she was yet to refuse an offer, relishing in the attention.

Carla felt confident and sexy for the first time in months, a night on the town had been the last thing she thought she would need and yet it proved to be what she needed most. She had lost the small amount of confidence she had about herself the night that Frank attacked her, but being here with all these people admiring her gave her a much needed boost.

She hadn't noticed how Jealous Peter had become as she danced and drank, acting like she had not a care in the world. A tap on her shoulder from a rather gorgeous young man pulled her away from the group she had been with, and she caught this strangers eye as he gave her a wink, bringing a huge smile to her face.

With her trade mark side smile she danced and flirted in a friendly manner to the music "What's ya name babe?"

"Carla!" She shouted over the music.

The pair danced for longer than she had with any other man, and eventually Carla headed over to the bar, ordering a soft drink to bring her back to earth slightly. James, the man she had been dancing with followed her over and stood beside her, both unaware of Peter's burning gaze, watching them intently.

"How about we get out of here babe?" James asked with a wink

"Don't think so love, I'm with someone"

"I won't tell if you won't"

"I won't tell.. Cause nothing's going to happen" Carla looked over her shoulder for Peter and instantly realised how much she had ignored him, he was jealous and she had played on it, loving knowing that his feelings for her were still incredibly strong.

She finished her drink and headed over to where Peter was standing. He didn't acknowledge her, standing with his hands in his pockets, irritated and with a hurt ego. Realising he wasn't in the mood for words, Carla edged close to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and placing her lips firmly against his. It didn't take long for Peter to respond, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her fiercely, knowing exactly how gutted every man in the room was upon witnessing their steamy encounter.

"Dance with me?" Carla didn't wait for a response as she dragged Peter by the hand back over to the dance floor. Carla danced for a while before Peter finally gave in and joined her, feeling slightly more in his comfort zone as songs he recognised started to play.


End file.
